


Day 5 - Domestic

by StarshipHufflebadger



Series: Sanvers Week [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Cute Girlfriends, Day 5, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Sanvers Week 2017, Yum, maggie cooks for alex, rainbow burritos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Maggie cooks Alex a delicious meal after a long day at work.  Cuteness ensues.





	Day 5 - Domestic

               “Ugh, that was the longest day of my life,” Alex groaned as she closed the door to her apartment behind her, dropping her keys onto the hook by the door.  Halfway through the motions of shrugging off her leather jacket, she paused to sniff the air.  “Oh my god, did you cook?”  Alex’s stomach snarled ferociously as the wonderful scent of onions, peppers and other ingredients floated around her.  

              “I sure did, Danvers,” Maggie replied with her back to Alex, adding some spices to the pan in front of her.  “You deserve a nutritious, home-cooked meal and Lord knows you wouldn’t manage to make anything this delicious yourself.” Maggie turned to grin cheekily at Alex as she said this, and Alex put on a face of mock indignation as Maggie turned back to the stove.  Alex noted that Maggie was wearing a pair of Alex’s boxers and a baggy t-shirt and she felt her heart squeeze with happiness as she always did when Maggie stole her clothes.

              “Hey! I can cook just fine,” Alex protested, her tone indignant but mingled with amusement. “Just because I get distracted and burn things doesn’t mean I can’t make stuff that tastes good.” Alex tossed her jacket onto a stool and wandered into the kitchen as Maggie laughed again, stopping behind Maggie and inhaling the aromatic steam rising from the pan in front of her girlfriend.  “Mmmm, that smells delicious.”   Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s middle from behind and rested her chin on Maggie’s shoulder, pressing the front of her body up against Maggie’s back.  Alex buried her nose in Maggie’s neck, nuzzling her, and sniffed, inhaling the scent of Maggie’s skin and the faint traces of a body spray she’d used earlier in the day.  “And so do you.”

              Maggie smiled and leaned back a bit into Alex’s embrace, though her eyes never left the pan in front of her.  Alex looked around, still holding Maggie from behind, and noticed some tortillas and two bowls of shredded cheese (one regular, one vegan) nearby on the counter, clearly parts of a whole waiting to be combined with the cooked ingredients.  Alex let out a noise of longing as she realized what Maggie was preparing, and Maggie chuckled, stirring the ingredients in the pan and sending another cloud of deliciously-scented steam skyward.

              “Yes, I’m making rainbow burritos, your favourite,” Maggie said indulgently, turning her head to kiss Alex on the side of the cheek.  “Go get changed, they’ll be ready soon.”

              “You’re my favourite,” Alex told Maggie, squeezing her from behind and prompting a small squeak of protest from her.  Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek and let go of her girlfriend, heading into the bedroom and began undressing, unbuckling her holsters and hanging them up, then stripping out of her black catsuit and undergarments.  She decided to also go with the boxers and t-shirt look, opting for comfort over anything else after her exhausting day.  

              By the time she’d returned to the kitchen, Maggie had moved the steaming pan to a hot pad on the counter and was starting to assemble the burritos.  Alex crossed to the fridge and took out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass, putting Maggie’s down near the stove. Alex hopped onto a stool and watched, trying to stop herself from drooling, as Maggie spooned the hot veggie, sweet potato and bean mixture onto the tortillas, added sliced avocado and shredded cheese before expertly rolling them up and tossing them onto the stovetop grill.

              “So, how was work?” Alex asked, taking a sip of the wine and letting it sit on her tongue for a moment, enjoying the flavour.  She reached forwards to attempt to sneak some of the real cheese as Maggie turned her back for a moment.

              “Oh, standard day,” Maggie shrugged as she turned back to continue her burrito-stuffing, smacking Alex’s hand to stop her stealing the cheese. “Booked a couple of idiots for a break and enter in broad daylight on a main street, nothing overly exciting. You?”

              “Oh, just the same old, I guess,” Alex sighed, rubbing the back of her hand and pouting, pretending to be hurt - Maggie rolled her eyes, not buying it.  “We have an extremely stubborn prisoner right now and literally all of us have attempted to question him without a single word from him.  Even Winn and James had a shot, but nope, absolutely nothing.” Alex rubbed her temples, feeling the frustration of the day flare up inside of her briefly before she took a few deep breaths, trying to centre herself and bring her focus back to the moment, with her beautiful girlfriend right here, making her a wonderful dinner.

              “Ah, those are the worst,” Maggie agreed sympathetically, turning the burritos already on the grill to reveal perfect golden brown grill-marks on the finished sides.  Alex’s stomach roared with desire and she rubbed it, a bit embarrassed, as Maggie turned back with her eyebrow raised, having clearly heard Alex’s protesting stomach.

              “I kinda forgot to eat lunch,” Alex admitted, withering slightly under Maggie’s disapproving gaze.  

              “I knew it.  Alex, you have to remember to eat while you’re at work, no wonder you’re always starving when you get home.”  Maggie shook her head, taking a sip of her own wine and leaning on the counter, peering at Alex with a frown.  

              “I know, I know.  I’m sorry.  I did have a granola bar just after I called you earlier though!”  Alex’s voice was pleading, but Maggie shook her head again.

              “That was at ten AM, Danvers.  Y’know-” Maggie glanced at the clock, “-nine hours ago? That doesn’t count.”

              “Totally counts,” Alex mumbled under her breath, taking another sip of her wine, widening her eyes innocently as Maggie raised an eyebrow at her again.

              “What was that, Danvers?”  Maggie asked, her tone a playful warning.

              “Nothing, nothing at all,” Alex said hurriedly with an innocent smile, grinning as Maggie set down her wine and started towards her. “No!  Don’t do it!” Alex spun her stool to face Maggie so her legs were in front of her as Maggie advanced, holding her hands out threateningly. Maggie pounced, her fingers immediately finding that softest spot on Alex’s lower belly, making Alex shriek and bat her hands away, giggling.  “Alright, alright, you’re right!  I’m sorry!” Alex yelped, fighting off Maggie’s tickles by grabbing her wrists and holding them still.  Maggie smirked triumphantly at her, though ruined the air of victory somewhat as she attempted to wriggle her hands free from Alex’s grip and failed.

              “Damn straight I’m right,” Maggie said smugly.   “Now let go, I gotta finish dinner.”

              “Not before you kiss me,” Alex said, tugging Maggie closer by her wrists.  Maggie offered no resistance and Alex’s eyes closed as she leaned forward and their lips met, shooting sparks of pleasure and happiness through her.  Maggie’s kiss was sweet as ever, and Alex let go of her girlfriend’s wrists, letting her hands trail up Maggie’s arms until they reached her shoulders.  Alex rested her fingers gently on either side of Maggie’s neck, smiling into the kiss when she felt Maggie shiver in response to the touch.  The kiss deepened for several wonderful moments before Maggie pulled away, leaving them both pleased and breathless but longing for more. Alex could tell that Maggie had only broken the kiss reluctantly, and Alex slipped an arm around Maggie’s waist, keeping her close.

              “I have to finish dinner,” Maggie protested, as Alex squeezed her around the middle again. Alex didn’t release her, instead smiling impishly at her.  “Let go,” Maggie said, shaking her head, trying to hide her amusement.  When Alex still didn’t relent, Maggie pulled out the big guns.  “Danvers, if you don’t let me get back to dinner, it’s going to look like you were the one cooking, okay?”

              “Hey!” Offended, Alex released Maggie, who immediately scurried back into the kitchen and began removing the burritos from the grill. “Burn a couple of things and you’ll never hear the end of it…” Alex grumbled to herself, taking another sip of wine as Maggie sighed with relief; the tortillas were grilled to perfection, likely just seconds away from starting the descent into burning.   Alex got up and got them each a glass of water to go with the food, still muttering a little under her breath as she sat back down. Maggie chuckled at Alex’s grumbles and set a burrito for each of them on a plate, sliced in half, adding a dollop of salsa and sour cream,  and sliding one of the plates across the counter to Alex.

              Her mild offense melting as the smell of the food hit her like a freight train, Alex picked up one of the halves, dipped it in the sour cream and immediately crammed it into her mouth, taking a huge bite.  Barely a moment later, she gasped from the heat and dropped the burrito back onto her plate, fanning her mouth a little frantically and chewing rapidly as Maggie watched, shaking her head.

              “Maybe let them cool for a minute or three,” Maggie commented, stifling a laugh as Alex swallowed with difficulty and took a gulp of the cold water, sighing as it soothed the scalded interior of her mouth.  

              “They’re so good though,” Alex groaned, though she forced herself to let the food cool for a few minutes before starting over.  She inhaled the first half of her burrito, moaning in pleasure as Maggie watched, laughing.  

              “I’m glad you love my cooking so much,” Maggie said, obviously pleased by Alex’s reaction.

              “So.  Good.” Alex let out a sigh of happiness, took another sip of wine and began to devour the other half of the burrito. Alex went into the kitchen and retrieved a second burrito before Maggie had even finished half of her first, though Alex began slowing down considerably after a few bites.

              “That was amazing, thank you so much, Maggie,” Alex said a few minutes later as she sighed in satisfaction.  

              “You’re welcome,” Maggie said, chuckling at the look of satiation on Alex’s face as they began to tidy up the dishes and put away the leftover burritos.  Alex was already looking forward to bringing one to the DEO for lunch the next day and making everyone jealous.  Maggie loaded the dishwasher while Alex wiped the counter, then they converged as though by silent agreement in the middle of the kitchen.  Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist as Alex extended her arms and rested her forearms on Maggie’s shoulders, threading her hands into Maggie’s hair.  They leant together and kissed again, their noses brushing, Alex shivering this time as Maggie trailed her fingers lightly up Alex’s spine.

              “Want to watch a movie?” Maggie asked as the kiss breaks, though they stayed close together, their foreheads touching.  

              “Sure, as long as I get lots of snuggle time,” Alex murmured, leaning forward to bump her nose against Maggie’s.

              “Deal.”  Maggie took Alex’s hand and led her into the living room, flopping down on the short end of the L shaped couch and getting herself comfortable.  Maggie then extended her arm and beckoned to Alex, who smiled and sat down beside Maggie, snuggling close against her.  Maggie tossed a blanket over their laps and reached for the remote, turning the TV on and navigating to the movie listings. After a brief argument over which movie to put on, they began to watch.  Before the end of the movie, Alex had dozed off, her head on Maggie’s chest, her breathing light and even.  Maggie stroked Alex’s hair without waking her for a while, before she, too, fell asleep, her cheek pressed into the top of Alex’s hair, the movie ending and rolling credits without either of their notice.


End file.
